All That Things I Feel Inside
by Celedrin
Summary: Saiba que um dia sem você é uma eternidade para mim, isso não é normal...


Duas foram as acusações que ontem à noite me fez, diferentes tanto na natureza como pela sua importância. Acusou-me, primeiro, de ter separado o Sr. Bingley de sua irmã, indiferente aos sentimentos de ambos; e, segundo, de ter arruinado a possibilidade imediata e as probabilidades futuras do Sr. Wickham, desafiando abertamente quaisquer direitos, a própria honra e a humanidade. Ter repudiado voluntária e gratuitamente o companheiro da minha infância, o favorito declarado de meu pai, um rapaz que dependia exclusivamente da nossa proteção e a quem esta fora prometida, seria uma perversidade incomparavelmente mais grave do que a separação de duas pessoas cuja afeição, embora verdadeira, nunca poderia ter crescido excessivamente durante aquelas poucas semanas que estiveram juntas. Espero, de futuro, estar salvaguardado da severidade das censuras que me foram feitas com tanta veemência sobre estes dois casos, após a leitura da seguinte explicação dos meus atos e seus motivos. Se nesta minha exposição me vir na iminência de exprimir sentimentos que a possam ofender, apenas me resta participar-lhe o meu sincero pesar. A necessidade a isso me obriga - e quaisquer outras desculpas seriam absurdas. Pouco tempo depois da nossa chegada ao Hertfordshire, percebi, juntamente com outras pessoas, que Bingley preferia a sua irmã mais velha a qualquer outra moça na região. Porém, foi só por ocasião do baile em Netherfielad que pela primeira vez receei que ele se apaixonasse seriamente. Já várias vezes o vi apaixonado. No baile, enquanto dançava com a menina, soube, através da informação acidental de Sir William, que as atenções de Bingley para com a sua irmã tinham dado azo a um rumor geral acerca do casamento de ambos. Sir William fez-lhe referência como a um acontecimento positivo, do qual só a data era incerta. A partir desse momento dediquei toda a minha atenção à atitude do meu amigo; e reparei que a inclinação dele pela menina Bennet era mais evidente do que qualquer uma das que lhe tinha visto anteriormente. Observei também a sua irmã. O olhar e as maneiras eram francos, alegres e atraentes como sempre, mas sem qualquer sintoma especial de afeição, o que definitivamente me convenceu de que, embora ela aceitasse as atenções de Bingley com prazer, não as provocava porque participasse do mesmo sentimento. Aqui, se a menina não se enganou, enganei-me eu. O seu conhecimento íntimo de sua irmã tornará mais provável a última hipótese. Nesse caso, se o meu erro me levou a inflingir um desgosto a sua irmã, o seu ressentimento não é injustificado. Porém, nada me impedirá de afirmar que a serenidade do rosto de sua irmã e a tranquilidade dos seus modos eram tais que trariam ao observador mais perspicaz a convicção de que, apesar de toda a amabilidade do seu temperamento, o coração não era dos mais fáceis de atingir. É certo que desejava acreditar na indiferença dela, mas ouso afirmar que as minhas investigações e decisões não são geralmente influenciadas pelas minhas esperanças ou receios. Não foi porque o desejasse que acreditei na indiferença da sua irmã, mas, simplesmente, porque cheguei a esta convicção imparcial, e ela é tão sincera quanto o meu desejo. As minhas objeções contra tal casamento não foram apenas aquelas que ontem à noite lhe expus e que, no meu caso, exigiram toda a força da paixão para serem vencidas; a desigualdade social não representaria um mal tão grande para o meu amigo como para mim. Mas existiam outras causas para a minha resistência; causas que, embora ainda existentes e idênticas para ambos os casos, eu tentei esquecer porque não diziam imediatamente respeito a mim. Tais causas necessitam ser mencionadas, embora sumariamente. A situação da família de sua mãe, se bem que pouco recomendável, nada era em comparação com aquela falta total de delicadeza tão frequente e quase permanentemente demonstrada por tal senhora, pelas suas três irmãs mais jovens e por vezes até pelo seu pai. Perdoe-me. Custa-me ofendê-la. Contudo, qualquer que seja o aborrecimento que os seus parentes mais próximos lhe possam causar ou a tristeza que a presente descrição não deixará de lhe suscitar, espero que a seguinte reflexão lhe sirva de consolo: que o fato universalmente reconhecido de que tanto você como a sua irmã mais velha sempre se comportaram de modo a evitar uma censura semelhante é o melhor elogio que se poderá fazer à sensatez e ao carácter de ambas. Acrescentarei apenas que tudo o que se passou naquela noite veio confirmar a minha opinião sobre todas as pessoas em questão e fortalecer a minha resolução de proteger o meu amigo de uma aliança que eu considerava altamente desastrosa. Ele deixou Netherfield no dia seguinte, como decerto está lembrada, com a intenção de regressar em breve. Devo agora explicar qual a minha interferência no caso. A inquietude das irmãs de Bingley fora igualmente despertada e logo descobrimos a coincidência dos nossos sentimentos a tal respeito; e, convencidos da urgência em afastar o irmão, decidimos acompanhá-lo a Londres. Foi o que fizemos, e não perdi tempo em revelar ao meu amigo os inconvenientes da sua escolha. Descrevi-lhos e frisei-os com toda a gravidade. No entanto, por mais que esta advertência possa ter abalado a sua resolução, não creio que ela teria sido suficiente para impedir o casamento, se não tivesse sido apoiada pela afirmação, que não hesitei em fazer, de que a sua irmã lhe era indiferente. Ele acreditara até àquele momento que a Menina Jane correspondia sinceramente à sua afeição, senão com igual intensidade. Mas Bingley é por natureza muito modesto e comovedoramente dependente da minha opinião. Convencê-lo, portanto, de que ele estava enganado, não foi tarefa difícil. Persuadi-lo de voltar ao Herfordshire, após ter firmado o primeiro ponto, foi coisa de um instante. Não me arrependo de o ter feito. Existe apenas uma parte da minha conduta que não me satisfaz inteiramente; pois condescendi em usar de certos artifícios para esconder de Bingley o facto de sua irmã se encontrar em Londres. Sabia dessa presença, bem como a srt. Bingley, mas o irmão desta ainda agora o ignora. É, talvez, provável que eles se encontrassem sem outras consequências; mas o seu afeto não me pareceu suficientemente extinto para que ele pudesse ver sua irmã sem correr algum perigo. Talvez tal encobrimento, tal subterfúgio, seja indigno de mim. Contudo, é um facto consumado e assistido das melhores intenções. Sobre este assunto nada mais se me oferece dizer-lhe, nem outras explicações a dar-lhe. Se acaso causei desgosto a sua irmã, foi sem saber que o fiz, e, embora os motivos que inspiraram a minha conduta lhe pareçam a si naturalmente insuficientes, não vejo ainda razões para condená-los. Quanto à outra acusação que me foi feita, a mais grave e a que diz respeito ao Sr. Wickham, só poderei refutá-la revelando-lhe a história da sua relação com a minha família. Ignoro se ele formulou alguma acusação particular à minha pessoa; mas acerca da verdade do que vou relatar poderei indicar-lhe mais de uma testemunha insuspeita. O Sr. Wickham é filho de um homem muito respeitável, que durante vários anos geriu os bens da propriedade de Pemberley e cuja conduta irrepreensível no desempenho do seu cargo mereceu naturalmente a gratidão de meu pai, que se reflectiu sobretudo em George Wickham, seu afilhado, para com o qual se mostrou de uma generosidade sem limites e lhe devotou grande afeição. Meu pai pagou-lhe os estudos num colégio e mais tarde em Cambridge, auxílio este deveras importante, pois o pai do Sr. Wickham, que as extravagancias da esposa privavam quase sempre do necessário, não estava em condições de dar ao filho uma educação liberal. Meu pai não só apreciava a companhia de George Wickham, cujas maneiras, aliás, eram sempre muito cativantes, como tinha por ele a maior admiração e, alimentando a esperança de que o rapaz abraçasse a carreira eclesiástica, tencionava reservar-lhe um lugar na mesma. Quanto a mim, desde há muito tempo que me desiludira a respeito dele. As suas más inclinações, a falta de escrúpulos, que ele tinha o cuidado de esconder do seu melhor amigo, não poderiam passar despercebidas a um rapaz da sua idade, que o observava e tinha a oportunidade de o ver em momentos de descuido, coisa que ao Sr. Darcy era totalmente impossível. De novo me vejo forçado a magoá-la - até que ponto, só você o poderá dizer. Mas quaisquer que sejam os sentimentos que o Sr. Wickham lhe possa ter inspirado, a suspeita que alimento acerca desses sentimentos não me impedirá de lhe revelar o verdadeiro caráter de tal pessoa, e apenas constituirá mais um motivo. O meu excelente pai morreu há cerca de cinco anos e a sua afeição pelo Sr. Wickham manteve-se tão firme até ao fim que nas suas últimas vontades me recomendou que me encarregasse de velar pelo bem-estar do seu afilhado e, acaso ele sempre se ordenasse, providenciasse para que ele fosse ocupar um importante posto, mal este vagasse. Deixou-lhe também um legado de mil libras. O pai dele não sobreviveu muito tempo ao meu, e meio ano após estes acontecimentos recebi uma carta do Sr. Wickham em que ele me informava ter decidido não tomar ordens e me pedia o adiantamento da compensação pecuniária pelo lugar que ele nunca ocuparia. Tencionava, acrescentava ele, dedicar-se ao estudo de Direito e esperava que eu compreendesse que o rendimento das mil libras não bastariam para tal. Apesar do meu desejo em acreditar na sua sinceridade, não o consegui; mas, mesmo assim, mostrei-me favorável à sua proposta. Eu sabia que o Sr. Wickham nunca enveredaria pela carreira eclesiástica. O assunto foi em breve arrumado. Ele desistiu de toda a proteção relativa à sua entrada na Igreja, mesmo se algum dia estivesse em situação de recebê-la, e aceitou em troca a quantia de três mil libras. A partir daí, nada tínhamos que dizer um ao outro. O que eu sabia a respeito dele era suficiente para não o desejar como amigo. Não o convidava para Pemberley, nem procurava a sua companhia na capital. Aí instalado, creio que praticamente sempre, a sua pretensão de estudar Direito não passou de um subterfúgio e achando-se nessa altura liberto de qualquer obrigação, entregou-se a uma vida de indolência e dissipação. Durante três anos poucas notícias tive dele; mas, quando faleceu a pessoa que ocupava o posto que lhe fora destinado, ele tornou a escrever-me, solicitando a sua apresentação para o dito lugar. A sua actual situação, dizia ele, e o que não me custou a acreditar, era bastante precária. Descobrira que o estudo de Direito era pouco proveitoso e estava agora absolutamente resolvido a tomar ordens, acaso eu o apresentasse para o posto que acabara de vagar, coisa de que ele não duvidava, pois estava informado de que não havia outro pretendente e confiava que eu tivesse presente as intenções do meu venerando pai; creio que não me censurará por lhe ter recusado tal pretensão e rejeitado todas as suas tentativas no mesmo sentido. O seu ressentimento foi proporcional à situação desesperada em que se encontrava - e mostrou-se, sem dúvida, tão violento no ataque que à minha pessoa fez na opinião dos outros como nas recriminações que me dirigiu. Após esse período, todas as relações de mera formalidade foram cortadas. Como ele viveu não sei. Mas no Verão passado tornou a atravessar-se no meu caminho, e da forma mais repugnante. Devo agora mencionar certas circunstâncias que eu mesmo desejaria esquecer e que apenas uma obrigação tão forte como a atual me levam a revelá-las a alguém. Depois de ter dito isto, confio inteiramente na sua discrição. A minha irmã, dez anos mais jovem do que eu, foi deixada em tutela ao sobrinho da minha mãe, o coronel Fitzwilliam, e a mim próprio. Há cerca de um ano, ela saiu do colégio e foi morar em Londres, na companhia de uma senhora encarregada de superintender na sua educação. No verão passado, ela e essa senhora foram para Ramsgate. O Sr. Wickham, obedecendo sem dúvida a um plano, partiu para o mesmo lugar; descobriu-se depois que houvera um entendimento prévio entre ele e a Sr.a Younge, sobre cujo carácter nos enganámos desgraçadamente. Com o auxílio e a conivência de tal pessoa, George Wickham conseguiu captar de tal modo as boas graças de Georgiana, cujo coração extremamente afectivo conservava ainda viva a impressão da bondade com que ele a tratara em criança, que ela se convenceu de que o amava realmente e consentiu em ser raptada. Ela tinha então apenas quinze anos, o que lhe servirá de desculpa; e, após ter constatado a sua imprudência, tenho o consolo de poder acrescentar que soube disto por ela própria. Cheguei a Ramsgate, inesperadamente, um ou dois dias antes da projectada fuga, e Georgiana, incapaz de suportar a ideia de desgostar e ofender um irmão que ela considerava quase como um pai, confessou-me tudo. Pode bem imaginar como me senti e como agi. A fim de não prejudicar a reputação da minha irmã e não ofender os seus sentimentos, abstive-me de qualquer acto de represália em público; mas escrevi ao Sr. Wickham, que partiu imediatamente. Quanto à Sr.a Younge, não hesitei em despedi-la. O principal objetivo do Sr. Wickham era, sem dúvida, apoderar-se da fortuna de minha irmã, que é de trinta mil libras; mas não posso deixar de pensar que o desejo de se vingar de mim tenha também influído fortemente nele. A sua vingança seria, de faco, completa.

Esta é, minha senhora, a narrativa fiel dos acontecimentos que nos dizem respeito a ambos; e, se não a rejeitar como absolutamente falsa, espero que me sirva de atenuante para a crueldade com que agi contra o Sr. Wickham. Não sei de que modo, nem as falsidades de que ele usou para a atrair à sua causa; mas o êxito por ele alcançado não é de estranhar. Dada a sua ignorância total dos fatos e das personagens, não só não estava em seu poder desmascarar essas falsidades, como, além de tudo, o seu temperamento não é dado à desconfiança. Talvez se surpreenda por eu não lhe ter contado tudo isto ontem à noite, mas naquele momento não tinha suficiente domínio sobre mim mesmo para decidir o que devia e o que não devia revelar. Quanto à verdade de tudo o que aqui ficou relatado, posso apelar particularmente para o testemunho do coronel Fitzwilliam, que, dado o nosso parentesco e constante intimidade, e sobretudo a sua qualidade de executor testamentário de meu pai, foi posto necessariamente a par de todos os detalhes concernentes a esses acontecimentos. Se acaso a antipatia que por mim nutre a impedir de dar o devido valor às minhas asserções, o mesmo não acontecerá em relação ao meu primo, e, para que haja a possibilidade de consultá-lo, procurarei entregar-lhe esta carta logo de manhã. Acrescentarei apenas, Deus a abençoe!

— Fitzwilliam Darcy

Tive medo das palavras no papel, se por ventura elas não fossem o bastante e temo que não o sejam, os sentimentos de Elizabeth por Wickham não se irão expandir? Não desejava acrescentar e citar meus sentimentos e não penso que o tenha feio de modo efetivo. Gostraria de poder olhar em seus olhos, mas temo que os sentimentos que nutre por mim não passam da evidente antipatia com a qual me tem afastado. Creria plenamente nisso, não fosse tê-la encontrado em Pemberly. Se não por aquele mísero momento, tomado por expectativas fundadas em meus próprios desejos, eu a segui. Tinha esperanças de que estivesse lá por mim, como fui tolo, porém muito mais alegrou-me notar pela forma com que se dirijiu a mim, que suas palavras eram gentis. Tive cautela e esta não fora necessária, certo embaraço em suas feições e fala mostravam - e eu esperava não estar errado em minhas suposições novamente - que tinha mudado de opinão sobre mim. Por ter gostado da casa e pela pequena conversassão, fiquei ciente de que meus medos quanto à carta foram bobos, ela não diria nada, Elizabeth não era alguém que fugiria dos fatos se lhe fossem contados e também não seria alguém que se importaria mais com o próprio orgulho se de toda a verdade soubesse.

Enquanto falava com seus tios, estive demasiado embaraçado, mesmo que não demonstrando esforcei-me ao máximo para os recepcionar da melhor forma possível, ela parecia confortável comigo e seus tios, muito educados, pareceram sucetíveis a todas as minhas visitas inesperadas. Enquanto lá estiveram, monopolizei-a o quanto pude, talvez nem tão cedo a fosse ver novamente e ao apresentá-la à Georgiana, não esperava um sorriso como aquele, nem toda a delicadeza com que a tratou. Se por consequência de toda aquela gentileza e cuidado estivesse a encantar-me mais por ela, de fato não me arrependeria, infelizmente, por mais gentil que fosse, as más notícias que recebemos a seguir foram devastadoras. Wickham havia fugido com Lídia e logo, com as conexões familiares não a poderiam encontra e o medo que sentí por minha irmã, não se podendo comparar à angústia que decerto assolava Elizabeth, me retirei sem dar-lhe muita atenção pois casa sergunmdo seria de exytrema necessidade parea que a jovem fosse encontrada, arrependi-me por tê-la deixado assim quando contou-me de suas inseguranças com minha partida, o medo de que nunca mais pudesse ver-me de volta - este último fez com que a dissuadisse a contar a dimensão de seus sentimentos na época. Com minha partida e logo a dela, segui para Londres e esmerei-me à procura de Wickham, fazendo tudo o mais rapidamente quanto era possivel, fora difícil e levou mais tempo do que imaginava, porém não esperava nada de Wickham além da quantia exorbitante que me foi pedida, o que claramente aceitei por Elizabeth e pela qual me assegurei do casamento de ambos, assim como para que mantivessem isso em segredo de todos, fato que acordei com seus tios.

Demoraram muitos dias até que nos vissemos novamente, em Hertfordshire, onde acompanhado de Bingley, voltei à casa dos Bennet. Sra. Bennet parecia à nossa espera, especialmente de Charles, porém fora receptiva comigo também, creio que seu desgosto por mim venha do baile em Netherfild e meu comentário quanto à aparencia de Elizabeth. Bingley, assim que lhe contei sobre a estadia de Jane em Londres e sobre meu erro de julgamento quanto aos sentimentos dela, tomou a decisão de voltar e pedi-la. Estava nervoso frente à sra. Bennet e suas filhas, portanto sequer falou apropriadamente, apenas anuindo e murmurando em resposta a sra. Bennet. Os olhos de Elizabeth não deixaram-me mesmo quando correspondi o olhar; apesar de minha expressão indiferente, a intimidade que criamos durante aqueles poucos dias certamento fora perdida, eu a havia deixado em um momento muito dificil, não esperava porém que suas palavras fossem voltadas a mim. Não demoramos muito mais, Charles não encontrou uma brecha adequada para falar, principalmente enquanto seus olhos e os de srt. Bennet se encontraram. Ele pareceu-me nervoso mesmo quando deixamos a casa, insistiu para que ensaiassemos o pedido de casamento e o fizemos no bosque detrás da casa. Quando retornou, ele foi sozinho, gostaria de ter retornado também e se Bingley o tivesse pedido, eu o teria feito, entretanto temi que a cortesia de Elizabeth fosse apenas pela presença dele. Quando nos encontramos novamente, Bingley possuia um imenso sorriso, não fora difícil compreender seu significado.

Durante a noite daquele dia, soube por minha tia, Lady Catherine, que ela havia ido ter com Elizabeth sobre alguns rumores que circulavam, nos quais estavamos envolvidos; não teria dado de fato importância para além de sua ida até Elizabeth ao invés de questionar-me, porém, quando afirmou dos rodeios quanto a uma negativa definitiva por parte dela, deu-me uma esperança que jamais havia me dado ao luxo. A madrugada foi longa e cheia de questionamentos meus, ainda assim, não pude esperar até o amanhecer, fui vê-la e pretendia vaguear próximo a casa tempo o bastante para que a manhã chegasse, contudo, não esperava encontrar Elizabeth ali. Assim como eu, ela não havia dormido; de acordo com que pronunciei-me, sua constante atenção e quietudo fizeram-me considerar que talvez, ao menos um pouco, seus sentimentos mudaram, afirmação essa que seguiu-se de tremendo constrangimento de minha parte, claramente Elizabeth disse sim.

Mesmo enquanto falava com seu pai, assim como enquanto esperava que fizesse o mesmo com ela, eu não acreditei. O torpor impediu-me de raciocinar, de estar ciente da situação, impediu-me de compreender que ficamos noivos. Sentei-me sobre a grama do bosque e Elizabeth também o fez, encostando seu ombro ao meu. Busquei por sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

— Não estou certo se posso crer no que aconteceu.

— O que quer dizer?

— É possível estar tão feliz, Elizabeth? - Seus olhos não deixaram aos meus, mas um sorriso ainda mais iluminado se abriu e a pequena distancia entre nós foi encurtada.

— Receio que sim... Acredito não ter dito antes, sr. Darcy, tem olhos lindos.

— Não como os seus. - Elizabeth minimizou novamente a distância entre nós, seu rosto estava muito perto, sentia-me corar.

— Os meus não me atraem.

Se estava tentando me constranger, ela conseguiu. Levantou-se estendendo uma mão a mim, eu a aceitei e aceitaria tantas vezes quanto necessário. Sua risada encheu o ar, suponho que por minha expressão constragida.

— Srta. Elizabeth, posso desculpar-me?

— Após tudo o que fez, não há motivo para tal...

De certa forma, não consigo sorrir, apenas olhá-la.

O meu amor e os meus desejos permanecem inalterados; mas basta uma única palavra sua para que nunca mais lhe fale no assunto.


End file.
